happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Hole Lotta Love
A Hole Lotta Love is episode number 7.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Sniffles’ burrowing machine may not be the safest way to go to rescue Cub! (Part 1) Find out at what depths Pop will sink to in order to recover little, lost Cub. (Part 2) When Cub tumbles into a well, Sniffles builds a burrowing machine to rescue him. (DVD) Plot actually being responsible for once.]] We begin with Pop and Cub walking through the park. While Pop taps out the ashes in his pipe, Cub wanders over to a broken down well. Pop sees this and barely manages to save Cub from falling in. Pop tells Cub to stay where he is, then follows Cub's gaze over to Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck. When Pop turns back around, however, Cub is gone, leaving only his beanie behind. Pop, fearing for the worst, begins tossing a rope down the well sevreal times in hopes that Cub would grab on, coming up empty every time, until he drops it. Pop runs over to a picnic table where Lumpy, Sniffles, and The Mole are reading and eating, demanding help. Sniffles gets an idea, smiles, and they all go to his workshop where the group begins working on a device, drawing up plans and welding metal. Lumpy, meanwhile, spends the entire time eating cans of beans. However, Lumpy eats so many cans of beans, his stomach rumbles, and he is forced to run into a nearby outhouse. The next day, Sniffles' creation, a large drill machine, crashes out of the workshop. They begin burrowing underground, but due to machine's flawed design (thanks to Pop's impatience), The Mole is instantly killed when a small glass bubble he rides in is crushed against the ground (because the glass dome he was in was bigger than the machine's body size, and that dome got destroyed when it entered the earth). Pop takes the map out of The Mole's dead hands, but is shocked to learn that the map The Mole drew up is nothing more than scribbles. Pop and Sniffles stop and ask Handy, who just finished laying some underground pipes, for directions to the well. Handy explains how to get there, pointing as he does. Due to his lack of hands, however, Pop can't understand where Handy is telling them to go. After Handy gets mad and yells at Pop for the confusion, Pop and Sniffles leave, destroying Handy's pipes in the process. Poisonous gas begins seeping out through the pipes quickly and Handy, unable to turn the valve to turn off the gas due to the lack of hands, falls down dead after being succumbed to the poisonous gas. Back in the machine, Pop's hastiness has taken him over, and now he and Sniffles are seen fighting over the steering wheel, causing them to burrow in random directions and jump out of the ground in several places. In the middle of the street, Mime is seen riding his unicycle while juggling three balls. To his horror, he notices the fin of the machine is tormented by the drill throughout the episode.]]chasing him. Mime pedals away in fear, eventually relaxing when the fin goes back underground. He looks up to see, however, that Petunia is blindly driving straight at him (Petunia doesn't notice, as she's looking downwards, apparently trying to look for something). Mime braces himself for impact, when the fin reemerges and cuts Petunia's car (and Petunia herself) in half, leaving Mime unharmed. One of the sliced halves of Petunia's car knocks down the garbage cans in front of Cuddles' house. Hearing the noise, Cuddles opens a window in his house, and gives a shocked stare at the damage he's seeing. As Pop and Sniffles continue their struggle for control of the vehicle, the steering wheel breaks off, thus preventing them to control the machine. The machine pops out of the ground and goes back underground, the force of the impact causing Mime to fly up in the air. He lands perfectly and throws the three balls he's juggling at the door to Cuddles' house, as if he was knocking. When Cuddles comes outside, Mime tries in vain to explain to Cuddles what's happening, but due to his silence, Cuddles is unable to understand Mime's movements. Suddenly, the fin of the machine comes by and slices off the front portion of Cuddles' house, which begins to fall over. As Cuddles and Mime attempt to run away, the portion of the house that crashes on top of them were the windows. Mime is unharmed, as the window that crashed on him was opened by Cuddles earlier. However, Cuddles isn't so lucky, as the window that crashed on him was closed. As a result, the glass from the window slices the unlucky rabbit into six equal sized pieces like a sliced apple. Sniffles and Pop try to replace the steering wheel on the controls, but the machine hits an underground wall of concrete. The drill becomes stationary in the rock, but since the machine is still moving, everything gets reversed: now the machine starts spinning, but the drill isn't. Inside, Pop and Sniffles are getting tossed around. Pop manages and Pop navigating the underground proves to be harder than expected.]]to get into the drivers seat. Sniffles, on the other hand still continues to get tossed around. To make matters worse, cans of beans from a cupboard (probably Lumpy's idea to put it there) begin to fall out and bounce all over the place. Sniffles ends up getting pierced all over his body by the cans of beans and is finally killed when two pierce his eyes. Pop successfully stops the machine from spinning and everything that was bouncing around falls to the floor. Hearing Sniffles' body hit the floor, Pop looks at the dead carcass, and becomes grossed out by it appearance, making him shudder. Pop, now gaining the upper hand, sets the drill in reverse, and the machine gets set free. Back at the well, it is revealed that Cub never fell into the well at all, as he is seen skipping along holding an ice cream bar just before he retrieves his beanie. The drill then comes out of the ground, and Pop is happy than nothing bad happened to his son. The machine begins driving towards Cub, but Pop is concerned that Cub might get run over by it. He goes to the top of the machine where The Mole was earlier, and tosses an over-sized anchor to stop the machine. Mime, now out of breath and moving very slow, ends up getting his head crushed by the anchor. The 's smartest moments.]]machine stops just short of running over Cub, but Pop accidentally knocks Cub down the well when he opens the door. Realizing what he just did, Pop lets out a sigh of exasperation, goes back into the machine, and starts it up again, ready to begin the search all over again. Meanwhile, Lumpy still sits in the outhouse with a newspaper in hand. Suddenly, the ground begins shaking, and the drill pops up from the bottom of the outhouse, and then Lumpy gets shredded to death. Moral "Anything worth doing is worth doing well!" Deaths #The Mole's head is bashed and explodes when the drill machine enters the Earth while his arm is snapped off, decapitating him. #Handy breathes poisonous gas and gets intoxicated, eventually suffocating. #Petunia gets sliced in half by the drill machine's fin. #A closed window falls on Cuddles, dismembering him. #Various cans of beans pierce Sniffles' body, killing him. #An anchor impales Mime's head. #Cub dies when he falls down the well at the end of the episode. (Debatable) #Lumpy is shredded to death by the drill machine. Injuries *Sniffles is hit against the sides of the drill when it starts spinning. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' (2 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: '''7 (8 including Debatable deaths) *Total rate: 30% (20% including Debatable deaths) Destruction #A staircase is crushed by the drill. #The entire door and small portions of the wall are knocked off a shed by the drill. #The glass on the top of the drill breaks as it enters the earth. #The drill digs through some pipes which release poisonous gas. #The fin of the drill starts cutting through the street and sidewalk. #The drill slices a mailbox and a tree in half. #Petunia's car, along with her flower and air freshener, is sliced in half by the fin of the drill. #One of the two halves of Petunia's car crash into Cuddles' garbage cans. #Sniffles and Pop accidentally tear out the control to the drill. #The drill jumps out of the ground several times into the dirt and the middle of the street. #A portion of Cuddles' house is sliced off by the fin of the drill. One of the windows shatter when it falls on Cuddles. #The lenses in Sniffles' glasses are smashed by two cans. #A small part of a brick wall is destroyed by the drill. #The anchor to the drill leaves marks on the pavement as it's being dragged. #An outhouse is uprooted from the ground by the end of the drill. Goofs #Petunia has more of an appearance role. #Every time the well is seen from the inside the brick roof is always missing. #Cub's safety pin switches positions numerous times. #The Mole's mole changes places a few times, once during a continuous shot. #Sniffles' pocket protector switches from the left and right sides of his chest several times. #When Handy was giving Pop directions to the well, his nubs get trimmed out incorrectly several times. #The tools on Handy's belt change places several times. #When Handy falls dead, his hat stays on his head. #If one looks closely, Petunia can be seen split in half before the drill machine's fin touches her. #The trash on Cuddles' lawn disappears when the front of his house begins to fall over. #The house on the right of Cuddles' house disappears when the drill's fin cuts Cuddles' house in two. #Sniffles mouth is under his snout when he and Pop get pressed against the screen. #Pop and Sniffles get pressed against the screen before they hit the underground rock. #When the drill machine spins around, Pop's hat never once falls off his head. #Judging by the size of the anchor, it should have been impossible for Pop to pull it out of the small hole. #Cub ran off to get ice cream, while Sniffles took a day to create the drill machine. At the end of the episode, Cub had only just gotten his (still frozen) ice cream (though it is possible that during the time-span of the episode, he went to get another one). #It is unknown how Cub was able to afford the ice cream, since Pop wasn't there as he was looking for Cub in the drill machine (perhaps Cro-Marmot offered him ice cream because he was an infant?). #At the end of the episode, Cub is about to be run over as he is by the treads of the drill machine. In the next shot, however, he is by the door (though he may have just moved there to see Pop). #When Pop nearly runs Cub over, the well is facing away from the drill machine, but when he opens the door (and knocks Cub in), the well (it's hole) is facing them. #Lumpy shouldn't have screamed as long as he did, during his death. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Seventh Heaven Category:Episodes Starring Pop Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:2006 Episodes Category:Out of Focus Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Disaster Episodes Category:Episodes written by Mark Zaslove Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:Episodes directed by Kenn Navarro Category:The Cursed Idol Bombed